1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device and method of driving a scanning backlight thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are now commonly used in a wide variety of applications because of their characteristics, such as lightweight, thinness, and low power consumption. LCD devices are being used for office automation devices, audio/video devices, indoor/outdoor advertising display devices, and portable computers such as notebook computers. Typical transmission-type LCD devices display images by modulating light incident from a backlight by controlling an electric field applied to a liquid crystal layer.
A viewer may notice blurring of moving images due to a retention characteristic of liquid crystal when moving images are displayed on an LCD device. A scanning backlight driving technology may reduce the blurring of moving images by providing a similar effect as an impulsive driving method used in cathode ray tubes (CRTs) in such a way as to sequentially turn on and off the light sources of the backlight in the scanning direction of the display lines.
The scanning backlight driving technology is, however, disadvantageous in that the screen becomes darker because the light sources of the backlight are turned off for a certain period of time during every frame interval. In order to solve this problem, a method of controlling the turn-off time according to the brightness or luminance of an LCD device may be considered. In such a case, the turn-off time is shortened or the turn-off time does not exist in bright screens, which counters the improvement on blurring phenomenon of the scanning backlight driving technology.